Dungeon Nightmares II (Livestream)
' Dungeon Nightmares II Part One (#444) Part Two (#450) Part Three (#457)|next=yes|nextvideo= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (6) (#445) Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities (#451) Ode to Molly (#458)}} Dungeon Nightmares II is an independent video game and is a follow up to the original Dungeon Nightmares. The goal of the game is to escape a dark dungeon and avoid any dangers lurking in the dark. This game was played on the channel earlier in the year, where the game was in its early development stages. Most of this stream was dedicated to Andrea's fictional story telling. This livestream series was streamed on October 22nd, 2015 and was separated into three parts. It had Andrea and Maddie participating in the series. Video Synopsis Due to the length of the stories, they are split from the synopsis. To view the stories, see: Story Time with Drea. Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One The first part was uploaded on November 15th, 2015 and was the 444th video uploaded onto the channel. The video fades in with Maddie announcing her, at the time, new twitter profile before the video goes into its opening sequence. The video returns to the girls, Maddie asking what she's getting into, while Andrea explains how to play the game. Maddie is already feeling slightly uncomfortable, admitting that she gets scared easily. After hearing a loud screech, the game opens with the main character landing in the dungeon and the first objective briefly appearing on screen. Andrea then quickly urges Maddie to go, with Maddie feeling a little timid - as Andrea puts it. Maddie liked how she can hear the main character's heartbeat but says it doesn't reflect on how she is actually feeling at that moment. A volume warning appears, warning the viewers with headphones to lower their volume, as Andrea figures it would be funny to scare Maddie by screaming. She does, with the expected results, Andrea joking that it must've been the game. Maddie remarks on how weak the character's light is, Andrea telling her that to get better lighting is to get candles. This means Maddie has to explore the dungeon, as Andrea tells her how to open the map that updates as she walks. Maddie assumes her character is limping until Andrea shows her how to run, before they come across skulls attached to chains dangling from the ceiling. Shortly afterwards, the girls find a chest that has gold in it, though it only weighs them down. After coming across other useless items, the girls find a candle and light it, Andrea flinching from Maddie lighting the candle. A donation pops up, the donation sound being the jumpscare scream from Dungeon Nightmares. The donator makes a parody on Hagrid's "Yer a wizard, Harry" quote, changing the quote to "Yer a gamer, Maddie". Another donation comes in from someone who just wanted to check if the donations where working, they get a similar donation soon after. Meanwhile, Maddie finds a note and read it, as her candle then goes out. The video then transitions to "Story Time with Drea", which had Andrea telling a fictional story for the donator. Maddie continues to play the game as Andrea tells the story. After Andrea tells the the story, the video focuses back on the game. Andrea leaves the room for a short while, so Maddie is left to play the game alone. Maddie, not being a fan of mazes, tries to entertain herself by singing made up songs, which she says is something that runs in the family. Andrea returns saying that there is a problem with the donations sounds and they need to restart, the video fading into an image of a creepy girl with creepy music playing in the background. The video then fades back into the stream. Maddie re-introduces herself to the people who were just tuning in, while Andrea is adamant that she had nothing to do with the glitch. Later, Andrea tells Maddie that she has to find an artifact, or a key, that will open a door so they can continue in the dungeon. After someone makes a joke about having nothing to watch while they were on the toilet while the stream was down, the video fades out into black, as the girls continue to wander around. The same image of the creepy girl and creepy music returns, as the video ends. Part Two The second part was uploaded on November 22nd, 2015 and was the 450th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with it fading into Maddie asking why anyone would want to come down to the dungeon, to which Andrea responds with "to explore" and nothing else. Maddie hits a switch and gets jumpscared by a donation notification sound. The video then briefly flashes an image of a monster as it fades into the opening sequence. It returns to the main video as the donation from earlier turns out to be a request for Andrea to tell a story about Maddie's training in their room. After telling the story, Maddie is bothered by the character freaking out while Andrea is perturbed by what she perceives as a sound coming from inside the studio. A volume warning appears, as a donation goes off, making Andrea scream. Maddie says that Andrea's screaming is scaring her, which Andrea says she gets told that a lot. She recalls a time when she hit Sydney with a mouse after getting jumped. Andrea and Maddie stare at each other before moving on to the next story. After the story, Maddie comments that she does not like haunted houses to begin with, although Andrea says she finds them fun. A pipe suddenly blows out steam, though Andrea does not flinch, what does get their attention is a donation notification. Another donation goes off, the donator thanking Andrea for the story, Andrea remarking that no one gets mad at her for what she makes then in her stories. In the mean time, the girls continue to try to find a wall they can break through. Yet another donation pops up, the donator hinting that they maybe need to find an elevator lift instead. Maddie pleads for Andrea to help her out, as it appears she is completely lost. They eventually find the lift and are greeted by a monstrous, inaudible voice. They then hear some more noises and start haphazardly trying to run away. The girls come across a large pool of blood, Maddie joking that this was probably where Andrea tortured her. Andrea then suggests a story of how she and Maddie got stuck in an elevator. The chat jokingly suggests that Andrea should write books for children with her stories, as another volume warning appears. A bright flash of light reveals a small child, scaring Andrea and Maddie, and after trampling on a skeleton, Maddie finds and opens a door. Another volume warning appears, as Maddie finds a breakable wall and smashes it, which leads to Andrea screaming. As the girls try to make progress, the video ends as it fades to black, and then briefly showing bright red eyes with creepy music in the background, before fading out again. Part Three The third, and final, part was uploaded on November 29th, 2015 and was the 457th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with it transitioning into another Story Time with Drea, before Maddie tries to open a door and the screen abruptly flashes red. Andrea tells an unsure Maddie to try and open the door again, while inaudible voices are heard. Andrea tries to continue with her story, but it she gets interrupted once again, as Maddie opens another door. A bloodied, shrieking creature emerges from the shadows, freaking the girls out who are immobilized from fear and unable to flee. The video then fades into the opening title sequence as the girls are left speechless. The video returns and the girls find themselves in a bedroom, Maddie tells Andrea to continue her story, but Andrea is still stunned from the jumpscare and is unable to remember it. They exit the bedroom and find a teddy bear in a rocking chair, Andrea persuading Maddie to click on it, despite Maddie's refusal. They click on it and on screen text appears, noting that the character's parents used to have a chair like it. Maddie notices that the chair is rocking by itself, to which Andrea yells out "ghost" to her, though Maddie does not flinch. A warning appears on screen, warning viewers that the next story will be a long one, as Andrea starts a new story. During the story, Maddie finds a basement and a chest with a maggot-filled head. She later finds a ghostly lady standing on top of a chest she was trying to open and gets jumped by a skeleton on a wall, which briefly interrupts the story. The story gets interrupted once more when the girls hear a child's laughter and the deep voices. After the story ends, Maddie freaks out over a ghostly child and is almost in tears, she then decides that it would be a good time to take a break from the game. Gallery File:Dungeon Nightmares II Livestream 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Dungeon Nightmares II Livestream 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Dungeon Nightmares II Livestream 3.png|Part Three thumbnail External Links Category:Livestream Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Maddie Category:2015 Category:Steven Chung